The Engagement Night Celebration
by kimbee73
Summary: How do Sheldon and Amy celebrate being newly engaged? Read to find out. This is the first follow up story from my story, The Time Out Commitment. It isn't necessary to read but it will make more sense if you do. This takes place directly after Sheldon and Amy get engaged. It is M rated for sexual situations. This is a one shot.


**A/N: Okay this is the first follow up from my story The Time Out Commitment. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it. This is M rated for sexual situations so if this isn't your thing I understand.**

 **I don't own any of it.**

As soon as the gang left Sheldon collapsed on the couch.

"So we are officially engaged." He said to her pulling her down on the couch with him. She landed on his lap. She moved to get up but he pulled her in close. "I don't think I have ever been happier." He said. She smiled at him and he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His lips left hers and then he kissed her neck.

She straddled him on the couch and he continued kissing her. His hands left her waist and cupped her breasts. She began grinding against him.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" Sheldon said to her coming up for a breath.

"Okay." She said. "Oh by the way, I forgot my pajamas. Do you have something I can wear?" She asked him slyly. He had told her the night before how much he loved looking at her in his pajama top.

"You are a vixen. Perhaps you can sleep in one of my T-shirts tonight." He smiled.

"I'm not sure that will be long enough."

"Exactly my point." He winked at her. "I love looking at your legs and well you know how I feel about your posterior." He said to her cupping her behind with his hands.

"Sheldon!" She laughed.

She got up off his lap and he took her hand to lead her back to the bedroom. As soon as they walked in the room, Sheldon began kissing her again. He unbuttoned her cardigan and blouse in record time. Soon she was standing in just her bra. She pulled off his shirts and then they fell to the bed. Sheldon took her bra off and cupped her breasts again. Then he put her left nipple in his mouth. She moaned and he smiled against her. He moved to unzip her skirt. He was never so happy that she did not have tights on this warm evening. After he took it off, he looked at her and she felt very self-conscience.

"You know you are beautiful, right?" He said to her.

"You keep telling me." She answered.

"And I mean it." He said and he kissed her again.

They continued to kiss and Sheldon was growing harder by the minute. Amy was bold and traced the outline of his bulge. She knew what she wanted but she needed to know he wanted it as well. She would be happy with whatever he wanted to do this night. She would not push him. She unzipped his pants and pulled them off. He did not stop her.

"Amy, I think I am ready if you are." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I don't think I have ever been more sure of anything in my life. I love you. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I want you in every way possible." He answered.

She leaned up and kissed him again. He removed her panties and she lay on the bed as naked as the day she was born. She wanted to cover up but Sheldon wouldn't let her. He got up off the bed and removed his underwear. He climbed back on the bed and lay down next to her.

"I don't know what to do." He said.

"Well let's learn together." She said.

They kissed again and he cupped her breasts again. She guided his hand like she had that morning and he found her clit. He rubbed her and then he inserted a finger like he had done before. She was writhing in his arms and soon he could feel her clenching around his finger and calling out his name. He smiled as he held her in his arms. He had done that to her. He had his own problem that needed to be taken of and he was more than ready. He reached into his nightstand to get the condoms.

"When did you buy condoms?" Amy asked him looking at the box.

"Before prom." Sheldon answered. "Just in case."

"Really?"

"Yes but do we have to talk about this now."

"Oh no….I'm sorry."

Sheldon took a condom out of the box and unwrapped it. His hands were shaking as he tried to roll it on.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"No if you touch me, this won't happen." He said. He managed to get it on the second time and he then positioned himself between her legs. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. She could not believe this was happening. Two days before, she thought she needed time to think about what she wanted out of this relationship and now she was engaged. Sheldon wanted everything she did and he had told her on his own. She was so in love and now she was going to be his in every sense of the word.

"I love you." He said and he pushed himself into her. She let out an audible gasp. And he stopped. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"It hurt just a little. Give me a minute to get used to you." She said. After she felt comfortable she told him to go ahead and move.

Sheldon had never felt anything so good in his life. He wasn't sure what exactly he was doing. He did what felt right. He moved in and out of her at a slow pace at first then he felt a build up inside. He quickened the pace and soon became erratic. He knew he wouldn't last long and with one last pump he emptied into the condom.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked her as he pulled himself out and rolled next to her. He took the condom off and threw it in the trash.

"I'm a little sore. You are bigger than I imagined. I will be fine in a little bit." She admitted.

"I need to clean up a bit." He said. "Would you want to take a shower?" He asked.

"Alright." She said. She winced a bit when she got up and Sheldon noticed some blood on his sheets.

"I made you bleed." He said scared.

"It's alright, that happens sometimes with virgins. You didn't hurt me. I promise. Remember no secrets." She said.

"If you are sure." He said.

"I am. You just made me the happiest woman on the planet."

"Well you made me the happiest man on the planet when you agreed to marry me." He said.

They took a shower together. It was just a shower as she was sore and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. When they went back to his room, he changed the sheets and gave her his Flash t-shirt to wear to bed.

"Really The Flash?" She asked as she climbed into bed.

"It's my favorite shirt." He commented climbing in next to her. He knew what she was thinking but wanted to tell her why he loved it so much. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. "Do you know why?"

"Because he is your favorite super hero?" She said.

"Well yes, but this particular shirt is the one I was wearing the night you kissed me for the first time."

"Really?" She said.

"Yes. I will never forget that night and not just because of my eidetic memory. It was the first time I didn't feel repulsed by someone touching me. Well actually the second time."

"What was the first?" She asked. She figured it had to do with his Meemaw or mom.

"The night you took my hand when we left the bar after you rejected Zack."

"I thought you hated that." She said.

"No secrets, right?" He clarified.

"Right." She said.

"I was jealous." He admitted.

"I knew that." She said.

"Of course you did. You are the smartest woman I know. And you told me."

"But you denied it." She commented.

"I was fighting my feelings for you. I had never felt a connection like we had with anyone before and to be honest it scared the hell out of me."

"Really?" She asked.

"Amy, I don't know how I can make up for all the lost time we could have had but let me tell you, I will spend the rest of my life trying." He said.

"That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard." She said. She snuggled in close to him.

"Good night, Amy. I love you."

"I love you too, Sheldon. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you." She said.

 **Okay so I know it was clumsy and awkward(because that is how I write this stuff) but it was their first time, I see them as having to learn together but then get better with time.**

 **The next follow up will be coming soon...it will deal with wedding planning.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Let me know by leaving a review.**


End file.
